The Wedding Bells
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: A typical day. Paperwork, serial killers, raging girlfriends, undercover work, Yup, the usual. I really suck at summaries but I tried. Jibbs, Tiva, and McAbby at the end! Is better then it sounds! Please give it a chance! Reviews are loved! Final part up!
1. Part 1 of 3

**A-N- Ok here's a little idea I pulled out for you all! I little bit of Tiva, Jibbs, and McAbby at the end for you =) Please read and Review! Here we go!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by CBS… No copy-right violation is intended! **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Part 1**

**NCIS Bullpen**

**08:51**

Ziva looked up from her pen to stretch her hands, "Tony, what are you doing?" Monday mornings were never a favorite day of the week for anyone. After a late night the day before, an early morning today, plus heap loads of paperwork, it was even worse. Tony had just gone out for a coffee run and was now pouring packets of sugar into it. "What? I'm making cappuccino." "That is a lot of sugar…" Ziva commented. Shaking her head, she went back to her stack of paperwork.

McGee looked up from his neatly stacked files, "Tony, you might want to get started before Gibbs sees that you haven't even started." Tony crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him, "Hey you haven't either! Your stack is bigger then mine!" McGee put down his pen, "Actually Tony, that's the finished pile. I only have 5 left then I'm done." Ziva smiled, "I have 8 left. How many do you have left Tony?" Tony looked down, "Uh… The same amount I started with minus the 9 I finished." McGee snickered as he placed another paper on top of his stack, "Gibbs isn't going to be happy."

"What am I not going to be happy about McGee?" Tony glanced over and sent a pleading look over to McGee but it was too late, "Oh, just that Tony's only finished 9 pieces of paperwork." Tony crumpled another piece of paper and threw it at full force towards McGee's head. "DiNozzo! Get to work." "On it boss." Tony replied as he picked up his pen and started on his huge pile. He glared at McGee, and Ziva just laughed, "Looks like McGee spilled the peas!" They all looked over at her, "Its beans Ziva, not peas!" She just groaned and threw another finished file onto her pile.

**NCIS Bullpen**

**13:02**

The silence that had settled over the squad room was broken by the shrill of a telephone. Gibbs quickly picked it up and answered. Tony stopped writing and dropped his pen, silently praying for those two words. Finally Gibbs hung up and yelled out, "Gear up!" Tony jumped form his seat, "Yes! Thank gosh!" Everyone just looked at him. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he grabbed his gun and continued, "Corporal Lenard Keller, age 31. let's roll" He said as he quickly headed for the elevator.

**Crime Scene**

**13:53**

As the NCIS team pulled up to the Scenic Gardens, they tried to find a place to park. Every space was filled. They found a space near the back, parked, and quickly got out. Gibbs walked towards the entrance while he left Ziva, McGee, and Tony to carry the equipment. Ziva quickly grabbed the lightest case and ran after Gibbs. Tony grabbed the next lightest leaving McGee to carry the heaviest. By time McGee got to the crime scene, which was placed on the top of the hill, he was panting.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder, "What took ya so long?" McGee threw a glance to Tony who just smiled and mouthed, "Payback." Gibbs head slapped Tony, "Gibbs! What was that for?" "I saw that DiNozzo!" Tony grumbled as they climbed under the tape. He lifted up his NCIS issue cap to get a better look. They were standing on the top of a hill, with a scenic overlook. White chairs where placed in view of the alter and covered in red and white decorations. A red carpet over the grass served as a make shift aisle that led to an alter underneath an archway with flowers growing up the sides. It would have been a beautiful wedding. As they walked further on, they could see underneath the alter, a man lay with a gunshot to the chest.

Gibbs sent the team towards the alter when he saw a nearby Sheriff, "Hey, anybody witnesses this?" The Sheriff nodded, "Yup, over there," he pointed to a large crowd before continuing, "all 100 guests, 3 brides maids, 3 groomsmen, the maid of honor, the best man, and the bride herself, poor Jessica." He said sadly.

"Where's the bride? I'm going to get one of my team to see if she knows anything," Gibbs asked. The Sheriff pointed towards the left where the bride was standing, her white dress was spattered with blood stains and she was weeping. Gibbs thanked the Sheriff and headed over to the alter, "Duck, what do you got for me?" "Sniper shot to the chest, poor fellow. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life." "DiNozzo, I want you and Ziva to go and see if the bride, Jessica Keller, knows anything. Maybe someone who hated the groom, didn't get invited to the wedding, has a grudge against him, whatever she knows." They both nodded and got up, heading towards the bride.

As they reached her Tony asked, "Jessica Keller? We need to speak with you." Jessica turned around and her blood shot eyes widened, "Tony?! You Pig!" "Nice to see you too Jessica." He said, slightly shocked. He didn't realize that Jessica Keller was the Jessica Mills he knew.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again! Did you kill him?! Did you kill my Lenard to get payback! You little…" She screamed angrily as she punched him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards over a chair and fall. Jessica let herself collapse to the ground in tears.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to see Jessica punch Tony and him fall. Gibbs ran over only to find her on the ground, in tears, "What happened here?!" Ziva helped Tony off the ground and he brushed the dirt off himself. Jessica looked up to Gibbs and replied through suppressed sobs, "Get that… pig away… from… me!" Gibbs sent Ziva and Tony back to the alter and helped Jessica up, "What did he do?" Gibbs asked again as he led her over to a chair. "He cheated… on me… and I promised… him… payback… but he got it first… and killed my… Lenard!" She said as another fresh set of tears choked her words. Gibbs looked down and caught her gaze, "I assure you that Agent DiNozzo did not kill your husband. He was with me the whole time. Do you know of anyone who would want to kill him?"

Jessica looked up, "No one would… ever want to kill him! Everyone… liked him! Tony killed him… to get… payback! I would swear… my life on it!" She yelled as she broke down in sobs again. The maid of honor rushed over to comfort her and glared at Gibbs, "Can you just leave?! She just lost her husband at the alter! Can't you see she's been through enough?!" Gibbs backed off and left.

As he walked back to the alter, he could see that the body was gone and so was Ducky, but Ziva was standing where the body had been. "What are you doin' Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to her. "I am trying to find out the best possible place for a sniper to shoot from." She replied without looking at him as her eyes scanned the grounds. Gibbs moved beside her as she pointed out a building, "That tower over there, perfect spot." "Your right, the bell tower would be the prefect place for it." Ziva got up and she and Gibbs quickly headed for it. Once they climbed the 250 step staircase to the top, they looked around the wedding bells and saw a few sniper casings. They collected them and headed back down.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N- Hmmm, who's done it? Guess you'll just have to wait for the next part!**

**Please R&R!**

**\/**


	2. Part 2 of 3

**A/N- Here's part 2 for you all! You reviewed, added me to your Favorite Story/Author lists, subscribed to Alerts, etc… So now here's your reward! Me posting faster for all you! Won't keep you waiting any longer!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by CBS… No copy-right violation is intended! **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Part 2**

**NCIS Bullpen**

**16:42**

Everyone sat at their desks typing away. McGee was searching up Corporal Keller's phone records, Ziva was searching his past for anyone who would want revenge, and Tony was forced to finish paper work, "Dang, we get a case, and I'm still stuck with the paperwork." Ziva snickered, "At least you're almost done."

Gibbs walked in and stood in front of Tony's desk until he got back to work, "Hurry up DiNozzo. Once you're done, help someone." "On it boss, only got 3 left." Gibbs turned towards Ziva, "What do you got?" Ziva looked up, "Jessica was right, no one wants revenge. This guy was friends with everyone." "McGee?" Gibbs asked as he sat at his desk looking over to him, "No out of the ordinary phone calls. All of the out of town calls match the ones on the guest list and all the others are to the wedding party, the bride, and the wedding planner. Nothing else." Everyone looked stumped.

**NCIS Bullpen – Next day**

**08:40**

"I got something Gibbs!!!" Abby exclaimed as she bolted from the elevator to the bullpen. Everyone was working quietly, but stopped when Abby ran in. Abby stopped in front of Gibbs' desk and was bouncing up and down in excitement. Gibbs stood up and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her, "Abs, calm down. There, now what do you have?" Abby sat in Gibbs' desk and typed furiously on his computer, putting what she'd found onto the plasma.

"Ok look at this. I would say this is a coincidence but there is no way! Look, one month ago a flower girl died, by strangulation. Next wedding a bride's maid and groom's men died there, apparent suicide, overdose together. The wedding after the best man died, poising. The next one, maid of honor died, stabbing. The wedding after that one was this one, groom died by shooting. In every case it was a different way of death, but the same location of the wedding and all in a row!" Abby took a deep breath so she could continue on.

"Look at the pattern. Flower girl, bride's maid and groom's men, best man, maid of honor, now the groom. It's almost like the killer was moving up in the list in the bridal party." Gibbs looked up, "Why weren't we informed of the other deaths?" Abby answered quickly, "The others weren't navy related. Civilian so the cops took over it. They never found the killer. But the cops kept it quiet because the Gardens didn't want to lose money." Gibbs though of something "Wait, is the wedding area is re-opened?" Ziva nodded, "They re-opened yesterday night. They said that there are more weddings coming up and since they didn't want to lose money and because they booked solid for1 year, they cleaned it up so it could be re-opened."

"McGee, check when the next wedding is!" Gibbs said and McGee quickly typed away, "Today! 15:00 sharp!" Gibbs turned to Abby, "If you're right, the killer will be after the bride." He swiftly turned to the rest of the team, "Ok, best thing for us to do is go undercover. Go home and change so you look like you would belong at this wedding. You're going to have to hide your guns because if the killer spots us, he or she will run for it and come back later. Be in the squad room at exactly 14:00 so we'll have time to get there." Gibbs said as the team got up. He kissed Abby on the cheek and headed for the elevator, "Great work Abs!"

**NCIS Bullpen**

**13:50**

McGee and Gibbs stood in the squad room waiting. "Nice suit Tim." McGee looked down at his blue-grey suit, "Thanks," McGee lifted his gaze towards Gibbs who was wearing a sleek looking black tux, "How did you get a hold of one so fast? I tried to get one but the rental place told me I needed 2 hours in advance." Gibbs tuned back to the elevator, "I had 3 wife's McGee. That means 3 weddings and 3 tuxes." "Oh…" McGee replied sheepishly as he leaned against his desk to wait. At 14:55 the elevators opened once more and this time, Ziva stepped out. McGee's jaw dropped a few inches as he saw her. She was wearing a sparkly green dress that shimmered under the florescent lights. Her black heels, stunning diamond necklace and earrings, topped off with eye shadow and lipstick, just made it perfect.

"McGee, close your mouth before I close it for you." Ziva said as she walked in. "Sorry Ziva, it's just… you look so pretty." "Thank you Tim." Ziva said as she sat on top of her desk. Gibbs looked at his watch a few minutes later, 14:01, "Where is DiNozzo, he's supposed to be here right now!" Just as he said that, Tony ran as fast as he could into the bullpen, "Sorry boss! I couldn't hide my gun so I had to change! I finally got it hidden and…" Gibbs rolled his eyes as he pushed Tony back towards the elevator with the other's in his wake, "Save it DiNozzo, let's just get going. And don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," He continued as he head slapped Tony whilst he pressed the elevator call button.

They waited for the elevator doors to open and once they did, Ducky stepped out, "Ah Jethro, I just was looking for you!" The team got in and Ducky did too, "I found that file you asked me for on our last case." Gibbs smiled, "Can't get it right now but thanks." Ducky nodded as the doors opened and they all stepped out. "Ziva my dear, you look quite lovely." "Thank you Ducky." She said as she followed after the team as they walked along to the parking garage where a limousine was waiting to take them. McGee looked slightly surprised. "Well if we're going to fit in with the wedding, we're going to do it right and in style." Tony smiled as he opened the door for Ziva allowing her to enter first saying, "Ladies first."

**Scenic Gardens**

**14:41**

As the limo pulled up, the team stepped out and headed for the front entrance. Tony glanced over to Ziva for the umpteenth time since they'd entered the limo, "What?" Ziva questioned. "I like your hair that way Zee, pulled up with a few curls framing your face. It's really pretty. Then again, you always look beautiful." "Thank you Tony."

Gibbs looked over to them and waited until they caught his glare, "Ok you two, McGee and I are headed this way towards the alter. You two are going to head the other way. Act like you belong here and stay together. You'd better not blow your cover." They both nodded and Gibbs and McGee walked away.

Once they walked away Tony and Ziva walked along a cobblestone path towards a crowd near the hors d'oeuvres table. Tony put his hand on Ziva's shoulder and pulled her closer, "Come here my beautiful sweet cheeks." Instead of pushing him away she played along. She nuzzled his neck, "Of course my little hairy butt." Some people around them snickered as they passed while others commented, "Such a nice couple." Ziva and Tony just looked at each other and smiled passionately.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**A/N- that's it for part 2! Next part coming soon! Please R&R! It'll make me go faster!**

**\/**


	3. Part 3 of 3

**A/N-Here's Part 3 and the final too! Enjoy!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by CBS… Song is Hero and Belongs to Enrique Iglesias… No copy-right violation is intended!!!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Part 3**

**The Wedding**

**15:24**

"McGee you got anything?" Tony asked quietly as they joined up behind the ceremony. Everyone knew that they wouldn't have much time if they wanted to stop the attack. "Nothing yet. It would only help if we knew what he was going to do." McGee replied as he looked around. Ziva looked thoughtful, "Strangulation, suicide, poising, stabbing, shooting. All different. I can still think of more ways of killing someone, breaking the neck, bombing, drowning…" Ziva snapped her fingers, "I've got it! If I was the killer, a bomb would be my next move! But where would it be hidden?" Gibbs looked over to her, "Are you sure it's a bomb not any of the others?" He asked and Ziva nodded, "Sometimes you have to think like a killer to figure out a killer's next move. I have a gut feeling that I am right." Gibbs nodded.

"I Jeffrey Mays take you, Jordan Holly..." As the bride and groom recited their vows, the team knew the time was running thin. The team separated again. As they briskly walked their separate ways, Ziva stopped for a second, "What's up Zee?" She shushed him, "You hear that?" He looked confused, "What?" She relaxed and continued walking, "I heard bells, but they where probably just from the church down the hill." She mentally slapped herself, "The bell tower! The bomb is there!" Ziva ran towards the tower and Tony quickly followed, calling Gibbs over their FRS radios.

**Bell Tower **

**15:32**

Ziva tore up the steps with Tony in tow. She slammed the door open and a man looked up, shocked. He quickly activated the bomb. Before Tony even had a chance to say anything, Ziva's gun quickly appeared in her hand and she pointed at the man's head, "Hands up now! I will shoot you." The man snickered, "You kill me and we all die." Ziva quickly shot her gun and the man squealed, throwing his arms in the air, "Don't kill me!" Tony cuffed him and Ziva rushed forward to deactivate the ticking bomb, which was now counting down from 45 seconds.

Gibbs and McGee had arrived and helped grab hold of the man. Ziva quickly traced the wire and cut a blue one, the bomb ticked faster. She proceeded and cut a green one, causing it to tick faster. She paused to think and swiftly cut the red wire. The bomb ticked once more before it deactivated. Ziva sighed in relief as she stood up. Gibbs smiled at her as they walked back down the stairs. Once at the bottom they called for backup, Gibbs pulled the man and started to talk to him, and the others waited. "How'd you know it was the wedding bell tower?" Ziva smiled, "Few reasons, 1 is it's one of the easiest places to hide it and 2 is that this man wanted to kill just the bride. The amount of C4 would take down the tower and kill anyone under it. The bride wanted to get her pictures under it. It was in the pamphlet we got as we entered. The wedding, pictures under the tower, then the reception. The bomb would be activated, he would run, and ka-boom."

Tony nodded and smiled at her as the cop car arrived. Gibbs pushed the man in and said to the team, "He was angry because he had his wedding here and everything went wrong. She left him at the alter so he felt that no one should have a happy ever after if he couldn't." Gibbs said as he slammed the door close and it drove away, lights and sirens going.

The wedding ceremony had finished and the bride and groom rushed over when they saw a cop car, "What happened here?" She asked as she clung nervously to her new husband. Gibbs stepped forward as the car drove away, "I'm Special Agent Gibbs NCIS and this is Special Agent McGee, Special Agent DiNozzo, and Officer David. There was a bombing attack planned so we came undercover to stop it. The man is now in custody and will be prosecuted. You're all safe now." The bride looked shocked but relaxed, "So the bomb is gone?" Gibbs nodded and smiled. "How can we repay you all?" They asked in unison. They both smiled passionately at each other and looked back at the team. "No need, we were just doing our jobs." Gibbs replied.

"The least we can do is invite you to stay for the dinner and reception." Tony smiled, "Free dinner and cake, I'm in. What about you Zee?" Ziva smiled, "Sure why not!" "I'd love to but Abby will be waiting for me." McGee said. "I'd also love to stay, but Jenny is waiting for me." The groom smiled, "Why don't you invite them too?" "The more the merrier! Plus it is the least we could do." They said and walked away, hand in hand.

**The Wedding **

**16:57**

The team looked over from where they where sitting to see a stunning Jenny and Abby walk up to their table and sit down Jenny beside Gibbs and Abby beside McGee. Only a few minutes later, food was served. Ziva smiled, "Dig out." Jenny smiled back, "Dig in not out." Ziva scrunched up her nose, "English is so confusing." The team just laughed.

As they ate, Abby wanted to know all the details on the take down, so Tony was esthetically telling her all of it, "Ziva figured it out it was the wedding bell tower so she raced ahead and I called Gibbs. When we arrived he activated the bomb and Ziva pulled her gun from out of nowhere and shot it and he freaked out. He gave that little girl scream and I heroically raced forward and cuffed him and Ziva disarmed the _HUGE _bomb." Ziva rolled her eyes, "You are exaggerating again. It was not that big. Barely enough to take down the tower." "It was too huge!" "No it wasn't" "Yes it…" They where cut off a head slap form Gibbs, "Shush, they're going to cut the cake." The both turned to see the newly weds cutting the wedding cake flowed by a round of applause.

Soon they were served their own cake and Tony immediately polished the plate clean and licked the frosting off his fork. He quickly snatched a piece of Ziva's cake and ate it. She glared at him, "Hey!" He just smiled and tried to snatch another piece but Ziva stopped him, "You know I can kill you 20 different with this fork." He backed off.

Abby looked at McGee's plate as he finished off the cake, leaving the icing. He scoped it up on his fork and was about to eat it but he saw Abby staring at it, with sad puppy dog eyes. McGee offered her it and she took it, thanking him with a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush. On the other side of the table, Jenny looked at her empty wine glass then to Gibbs' almost full glass. He knew what she was thinking. He picked up his and poured half of it into hers. She smiled at him and he smiled back with a wink. They had done the same thing in Paris many years back.

Once all the desert dishes had been cleared, an announcement came on, "The bride and Groom will have the first dance as Man and Wife but after they encourage others to join them." The music started up and the women stood up to stand at the side of the dance floor to watch, along with a few others. Once the song ended, the men joined them, Tony asked Ziva for the dance, McGee asked Abby, and Gibbs asked Jenny. They all agreed.

_**Let me be your hero…**__**.**_

All three pairs walked onto the dance floor and stood in each other's arms as the music started up.

_**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? **_

Jenny looked into Gibbs' eyes as they gently swayed to the soft music. Gibbs looked down into hers and smiled. They both whispered the one word that they were both thinking, "Paris." _****_

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  


Abby looked into McGee's eyes as he caught her gaze. He gently spun and she landed into his arms. They both smiled at each other as the song continued. Abby moved a bit closer and rested her head on his shoulder. He just smiled and kissed her temple.

_**  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

Ziva and Tony's gazes where locked onto each others as they moved around the dance floor. Tony moved closer to whisper into her ear, "Let me be your hero." She smiled lovingly moved back they danced on.

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**You can take my breath away…**_

The sounds of the wedding bells started up in the back ground. As the song hit its final note, Gibbs and Jenny finally kissed, McGee and Abby kissed again and so did Tony and Ziva. The night was quiet but the wedding bells continued on…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N- Well that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it. Now I wrote it so now it's your turn. Review Please! They make me super happy =) this was a story I had after going to Vermont for a wedding and the song at the end gave me the finishing end =)**

**It's easy, juts press that little button and type, Please? It should be there =)**

**\/**


End file.
